


Time Travel

by caviaryusi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caviaryusi/pseuds/caviaryusi
Summary: 本命纸片人乱炖
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro





	1. Chapter 1

Time Travel

Article by 予司

二十三岁的宜野座伸元抱着一摞卷宗走进档案室，屋子很大，而手上的这一摞又年代久远，要物归原位大概得花上一番功夫。年代近一些的卷宗架收拾得比较干净，地板也光亮着，可越往里走架子上积的灰越多，连分类标签也愈发凌乱无章起来。到最后基本上是踏着灰走到档案室的尽头也依然没有发现与手中档案相匹配的的年号。宜野座没有洁癖，他单手抱住卷宗，另一只手顺势推了推眼镜。

“狡噛那家伙也真是的……几十年前的卷宗不管怎么想都不该找出来看的吧！观摩期的学生可以这么做吗……”

在四周看了一圈也没有看到结果，倒是日头渐渐沉下去了。顶层的档案室倒是很适合看风景，即便系统管理下高度发达的都市此时已经霓虹渐起，也无法掩盖万里倾泻的余晖。宜野记不起来上一次看到这样的景色是在什么时候，也许是在学校，又也许是小时候的事了……等他回过神来，他发现自己走到一扇门前。

多半是档案室的隔间之类的，也许狡噛的东西是从这里面拿的也说不一定。宜野推开门，白光霎时迸射出来，刺得他睁不开眼睛，怀里的卷宗也被强劲的风吹得七零八落，他被什么东西拉进门内，然后“砰”的一声，门被关上了。

“——什、搞什么啊？！“

太大意了，身为刑侦科的预备警员居然连这点戒备意识都没有，明明那扇门很可疑的！万一门内是禁忌武器或者失败的超人工智能之类的东西怎么办！如果出不去的话要怎么办！信号被屏蔽的话被关到死都不一定有人知晓的吧这种地方！啊，还有狡噛借的东西好像不见了……谁管他！

年轻的宜野还真的很……年轻。此时此刻他的内心几乎是崩溃的，以至于瞬间涌上无数个念头而没有抓住重点。光线渐弱，宜野睁开眼睛。性格使然他的第一个举动是转身看门——果然不在了！！那扇门的确很可疑啊！所以这下子究竟要怎么回去！说起来这么危险的门公安部门完全没有考虑到在门前挂个“入内禁止”吗！

西比拉统治下成长起来的宜野完全没有“这东西也许超出科技范畴”的意识，毕竟几十年后的人类多半色相清澈无害而信奉科学，宗教神学早已被万能的系统战胜。所以转身看到中规中矩的一间和室时宜野的内心又崩溃了一次。这真的是很规矩的一间和室，除了尺寸稍大。地面均由榻榻米铺成，室内的陈设也相当古色古香。矮茶几上摆放的茶具看起来也很考究，至于墙上挂着的“唯我独尊”，因为太狂放嚣张，宜野不想再多看一眼。重点是——他蹲下来敲了下脚下的榻榻米，好像没有什么不对的……质感十分真实，多半不是仿真投影。从圆窗外面看过去，一片葱茏绿景晃得他有些出愣，甚至能听见惊鹿被水敲击出的清脆响声——如果是投影的话，未免有些真实考究得过分。他看了看腕表——果然没有信号了。

说起来——这里不是厚生省公安厅顶层吗为什么会有私人庭院？！

先看看有没有人好了……宜野向前走了两步，试着喊了一声有没有人，理所当然地没有人理他。于是他走出了和室，顺着石阶走下去，庭院布置得十分赏心悦目，至少在宜野看来这种坚守传统的建筑风格十分罕见。他顺着草木间的小道走出去，依稀辨认出大门上的字是“云邸”。想了想并没有什么印象，打算找个人问问，这时大门被推开了，进来两个人。正合我意——宜野想着，决定走近些询问这两人。便加紧了步伐向门外走。

这两个人比宜野年纪稍长，一高一矮的样子。一人着浴衣，腰带松松垮垮地系着，眉目倒是很锋利，看起来不是十分好相处的类型。另一人个子高些，不管从什么角度看都很显眼，从中分扎起的靛蓝色长发到骚包得不行的皮裤长筒靴，连手上也被皮质手套包裹着，肤色苍白，看起来不是亚洲人。宜野正想叫住那两人，谁料他们就在门口，旁若无人地，亲了起来。

旁若无人地亲了起来！

亲！了！起！来！

纯情而严谨的宜野内心再度崩溃了一次。他还没有做好打开新世界大门的准备。距离那两人还有不到十米，可眼下他们拥吻得如火如荼——进退都不是。继续向前打扰到人家感觉超尴尬啊……慌不择路地逃走不但没有人可问路，反倒有种偷窥人家的感觉。内心崩溃之后宜野掂量着，然而时机不允许他做出准确的判断，因为——

一吻毕。云雀恭弥跳出六道骸的臂膀，浮萍拐随之闪出冷冽的光。他舔了舔嘴，还有些泛红的眼角上挑，锐眼如锋地笔直瞥向宜野座伸元的位置。

“哇哦，看样子有猎物？”

宜野没想着要解释，因为云雀转过来的那一瞬间他的心中便已经警铃大作——绝对不是三两句话就能摆平的事情。穿浴衣的男子眼中的杀意让他心底发毛，这应该不是西比拉统治下该有的眼神才对。他也没有妄想跟他们打一架，两手空空的打斗并不是宜野擅长的。年轻人此时想到的只有逃，不管怎么样，先原路逃回去。

接着他便转身向来时的和室奔去，好在并不远，希望那扇门能再打开。身后很快传来木屐踏在石板上的清脆声音，宜野本想用绿植遮掩一下身形的，谁料黑发男子追得这么快，几乎快要听见拐子撵上来的声音了。宜野屏住呼吸，他并不打算挨这一拐子，便加快了逃跑的步伐。不过十几米的距离此时变得无比漫长，然而当他抵达那块“唯我独尊”的匾牌下方时，更加不妙的预感涌上来。

浮萍拐很快跟上，宜野看见黑发男子睥睨的眼睛。他下意识地闭住了眼睛，抬起双臂护住头部。也许下一秒拐子就能打得他不着四六——他几乎要听见肉体与钢拐相撞的沉闷声响，紧接着就是不一而足的钝痛感了。然而下一秒，他听见清脆的金属相撞的声音。

三叉戟挡在他身前，牢牢架住浮萍拐的攻势，戟把处是一双被黑色皮套包裹的手。宜野睁开眼睛，刚才靛发的青年好整以暇地看着他，红蓝色的眼睛看了他一眼——说不清是嘲讽还是玩味，便将目光移向追杀他的黑发青年：“恭弥你要虐渣我不介意哦，不过先问问人家原委比较好？”

话音刚落，接着压迫人的拐子便收了起来。宜野长出了一口气——总算安全了。面前二人一个劈头就上拐子，一个气质诡谲莫辨，怎么看都该尽早脱身才对。他想了想措辞才开口：“十分抱歉，我……”

然而他并没有说完。眼前迸射出似曾相识的白光，强劲的风吹得他发丝凌乱。风力平息过后，他的脚边只有散落的卷宗与落日的余晖。

FIN


	2. Time Travel(2)

六道骸从一片黑暗中醒过来。

列车还在不断行进，只是颠簸造成的哐当声不那么刺耳了。他从乱七八糟的杂物储蓄仓站起身，头顶有一小块灰蒙蒙的天窗。少年伸手把它擦干净，水色从玻璃的另一面氤氲开来，下雨了。

他从杂物间钻出去，找了个座位坐下来，伤口被扯开的疼痛唤醒了他的感官，雨声便接踵而至。透过窗户也看不太清车外的景色，依稀可辨远处城市的灯火朦胧在雨中。

六道骸打定心思在下一个城市落脚。

Time Travel【2】

*15+骸和二期宜野的故事

*为了满足作者让本命们同时出现的猥琐愿望

*十分短

文/予司

尽管下着雨，六道骸还是觉察出有些东西不太一样了。

雨水冲刷下的都市繁华得太过头，以至于少年有些目瞪口呆。这城市像一盏上帝点燃的灯笼，炫目得令人睁不开眼睛。交通工具错杂交织，目所及处的空气被高速运转的轨道带动起来，形成回环往复的气流。六道骸幻化出三叉戟，紧握在手中。

他很快找到一处废弃的楼房，与雨幕之外那些光线明亮得夺人耳目的楼层格格不入，似乎是处于城市的未规划区。楼房和黒曜乐园有些相似，令六道骸不免想起在黒曜的日子——闪着光的，色彩丰富的回忆。他找了张沙发，疲倦地坐下来。尚未干燥的雨水顺着头发滴到他的掌心中去。

靛发的少年闭上眼睛，试着寻找一点宁静的幻象投入其中，让自己好好休息一下。

很快他便沉沉睡去。

后半夜时他被一阵嘈杂吵醒，人声零星传入他的大脑，他便从幻象中猝不及防地坠落。

六道骸醒来后便倏地站起身，听脚步声侵入楼层的人有六七个。他把三叉戟的把手加长，藏在身后，抖了抖因睡姿别扭而发麻的肩膀。潮湿的空气从破旧漏风的塌陷顶层灌进来，似乎雨还未停。接着，闯进楼层的第一个人便从那处罅隙与他打了个照面。

对方手握电筒，光线从他的方向照射过来。尽管后半夜光线微弱，六道骸还是凭借右眼看得清楚——似乎是个穿着风衣的成年男子。男子看到他后迟疑了一秒，紧接着便将手电转向身后，对跟上来的同伴说了些什么，人声便渐渐远去。

靛发少年还来不及对发生的事情做出反应，楼层便又安静下来。雨声浅而细碎地钻进他的耳朵，像在侵蚀他的神经一样。六道骸动了动手腕，见三叉戟齿尖的光冰冷冷地划破沙发面，这才安下心来。他本已是亡命之徒，先前最大的愿望是在被复仇者丢回监狱之前把伤养好。只要力量还在，六道骸自诩能动他的人还少，对于素未谋面之人的选择性忽视大可不必计较。于是他又在旧沙发上坐下来，听雨势滂沱而来。

宜野座伸元再回到三楼的时候，发现刚才的少年非但没有走，反倒安然自若地坐在那张被划出口子的沙发上。甫一走近少年便抬起头来，藉着微弱的光线，宜野座发现少年左右眼瞳色不太一样。

他向常守朱请了假，虽然说执行官自由行动时监视官是要跟在身边的，但常守并没有这样限制他。宜野座不打算把少年交由西比拉，反倒直觉他不该是这个体制下的存在，便将双瞳异色的少年带回最早时居住的安全屋，并得知对方名为六道骸。

名字是很古怪，有点像是少年漫画里的角色一样。人也十分古怪，穿着中学生的制服却留着很夸张的发型，有着一张欧洲人的脸，左右眼异色——也不知道是先天的还戴了隐形眼镜。手上还握着跟希腊神话中海神的三叉戟如出一辙的武器。他没有妄下品评，带着六道骸匆匆穿越雨幕，在车库改造的安全屋落脚。

他把旧衣服和毛巾扔给少年，打量了一下他苍白如纸的面色：“去洗个澡吧，你身上都湿透了。”接着自己去找药箱，如果没有猜错的话，对方身上应该有很严重的伤。

六道骸从浴室出来的时候雨刚刚停下。他刚才没来得及看一下所处的环境，现在才有机会观察。

安全屋似乎有一定的年头了，并且家具多半蒙尘，应该是很久没有人居住过。没有窗户，因为是车库改造的起居空间。他洗澡的时候宜野座已经把沙发罩撤掉，并擦干净茶几，放了一盏明亮的灯在上面，昏暗的空间便有了光照。

他坐在沙发上，三叉戟也被放在一边。从跟宜野座伸元来这里的路上六道骸便发现除了三叉戟，什么也幻化不出来。与轮回眼的联系像被切断了一样。不过他发现身着风衣的男子对他并没有恶意，便跟着他来到这里。六道骸谎称自己初来乍到，丢了钱包，伪装成栖身废楼避雨的中学生。对方显然不信，却没有揭穿他。

六道骸眨了眨眼睛，宜野座伸元的面目在灯光下有些朦胧，但依然是一副不温不火的样子，眼睫浓重，这一点倒是和云雀恭弥巧妙地重合了起来。他实在是想不出宜野座对他伸出援手的原因，自然也不会安心呆在这里。六道骸忖度着如何找个方法脱身，对方却先一步有了动作。

宜野座带着医药箱坐过来，跟他说：“你身上有伤吧，嗯，我帮你看看？”

六道骸拒绝不得，乖乖撩了衣角。方才洗澡的时候有意避开伤口，还是止不住裂开。血水混合着热水一起流向地漏，六道骸一声不吭地关了花洒出来。

宜野座伸元见他腹部处有一道长而狰狞的伤口，浅浅地划到后腰去。伤口有的部分已经结了痂，淋雨的时候便又裂开。他拿起纱布和酒精——是征陆智己还活着的时候备的，后来狡噛也没有拿走。包扎之类的事情他做得很熟，狡噛之前就总是受伤，弹伤刀伤都有，能自己处理便不去医疗部。

他试着往少年苍白的肌肤上攃一点酒精，后者接着便呲了一声，秀气的眉毛都蹙了起来。宜野座不禁失笑：“痛是痛点，你稍微忍一下。”

少年很不屑：“人类真是冠冕堂皇啊——”

宜野扬起眉毛，不知道少年是中二还是宣泄。他手上没停地攃酒精，少年忍着疼痛继续说下去。

“你看，明明不是那么严重，还要消毒包扎……嘶。”

“那可不一定哦，有人跟我说危险往往隐匿于黑暗处呢。”

宜野座几乎判断少年是纯中二。他看一眼六道骸异色的双眼，灯光下红色的那只显得十分妖异，他露出一个笑容：“我倒是想问你眼睛是怎么回事，隐形眼镜吗？”

“哼。”六道骸冷哼一声。“不仅冠冕堂皇，而且愚昧。”

被人说愚昧了。宜野座耸耸肩膀，开始给少年缠绷带，“先天虹膜异色也是有的，你是这种咯？”

六道骸低垂下眼睛，看绷带一层一层缠上他平坦的小腹，不太明显的腹肌曲线都被掩盖住了。他穿着不太合身的旧背心，棉布的触感很舒适，空荡荡地套在他身上，就算腹部被缠了一圈绷带也不会显得紧。他没回答宜野座，换了个话题：“这件没品味的背心是你的？”

言罢绷带已经缠好，对方的手法十分娴熟，快而精准地包扎好伤口，六道骸觉得腰腹处像在愈合一样。他试着感知了一下右眼，力量还是十分薄弱，但在恢复。

“不是，是一个比我还没有品味的人的。”宜野回答。背心是狡噛的，那家伙从安全屋带走手枪和子弹，换下一套行头还骑走了摩托，是挺没品的。

“我还要回警署，那么，你就在此休息吧。”

宜野座包扎完，站起身，把搭在沙发背上的大衣拿起来往门口走。

“可能不会再见面了，不过还是祝你好运。”

屋内又归于寂静，六道骸就着暖色的灯光轻轻触摸了被包扎好的伤口，然后把灯关掉，黑暗肆虐而来的最后一刻，右眼燃起微弱的红色火焰。

“祝你好运。”

FIN

然后嗨嗨就重获能力离开厚生省做凤梨罐头啦_(:з」∠)_。

那么lo主开心够了，这个文就算写完了_(:з」∠)_。


End file.
